Halloween In Sleepy Hollow
by deweydell25
Summary: Abbie takes her neighbor's children trick or treating and brings Ichabod along for the fun. This was written for the Sleepy Holloween week on Tumblr.


Halloween in Sleepy Hollow

"You drew a map?" Abbie asked incredulously.

"Of course Lieutenant. Did you not inform me of the two hour timeline we must adhere to?" Ichabod replied.

"Yeah but..." Before Abbie could finish speaking Ichabod interjected.

"That is precisely the reason I took the liberty of preparing this.", Ichabod explained, pointing to his colorful, elaborate creation. "You see this route will enable us to reach the maximum number of homes within the restraints of our time limit. Thus, ensuring the children will receive an ample number of treats in this endeavor." He smiled proudly.

"It's Trick or Treating Crane! Not a reconnaissance mission!" Abbie replied.

"See this is why we need this, we both do. When you see how excited Trisha and Justin are gonna be tonight, you'll get it. That it's not about how many neighbors they can hit up for snickers bars and candy corn. No, it's about fun Crane. Good old fashioned fun. Something neither of us in this crazy life we're living, gets enough of. So listen, forget the map. Tonight we don't have to be Witnesses of the damn Apocalypse. Tonight we can just have fun and go with the flow. Ok?"

"Yes, point taken Lieutenant." Ichabod smiled.

"So, is your costume ready Crane?"

"If you can truly call what I will be wearing tonight a costume."

"I think it was a great idea and best of all it didn't cost anything."

"Well normally I would not be caught dead impersonating Paul Revere. But I do have all the trappings to effect a convincing portrayal."

"Tri cornered hat and rolled sleeves, and you're all set."

"Lieutenant, you have yet to reveal the costume you have chosen." Crane observed.

"That, is a surprise. You'll just have to wait and see. Anyway I better go and get ready. I'll be here with the kids about six."

"Certainly. I am looking forward to tonight. Drive safely Lieutenant."

"Sure thing Crane." Abbie smiled as she closed the door..

Ichabod chuckled softly to himself. He could not believe how much he was actually looking forward to that night. When Abbie had informed him of her plans to include him on all Hallow's Eve, he was skeptical.

"Come on, it'll be great. Your first official 21st Century Halloween."Abbie had said enthusiastically.

Still, the idea that they would accompany two young children on a door to door quest to attain a large array of sweetmeats seemed a bit silly. Now, however, he could not think of anything he would rather do. He was sure Abbie was correct when she stated they both needed a diversion like this one. A night solely for the purpose of merriment was something they seldom had a chance to enjoy. The occasions when he and Abbie were not battling demons were few and far between. He was anticipating her warm laugh and delightful smile tonight, something he knew he'd never tire of. He was also interested in the mystery of what she would be attired in. She had refused to reveal exactly what her costume would be and he was surprised at how much her little secret intrigued him.

Abbie Mills took one last in the mirror before she left to pick up Trisha and Justin Sanderson. She had to admit she looked good. Tina Turner in her prime! Her hair was teased high on her head. Her short sequined dress, hugged all the right places. She completed her ensemble with gold sequin pumps, and a fringed handbag. It was a rather chilly night, so she reached for her heavier jacket and departed. Seven year old Trisha and five year-old Justin excitedly met Abbie at the door.

"You look pretty Abbie " Trisha said.

"And you're the prettiest Doctor I've ever seen Trish." She was adorable in her green scrubs. She had a plastic stethoscope around her neck and an over sized black Doctor's bag that would hold her treats.

"I'm a pirate Abbie, Aargh." Justin chimed in.

Abbie smiled at his colorful costume complete with eye patch and the dollar store parrot his mother had sewn onto the shoulder of this costume.

"Well, you certainly are Justin! Johnny Depp has nothing on you. So what's the bird's name?" Abbie asked.

"Wait till you hear the name he picked Abbie. Go ahead tell her.", their mother, Jessica laughed.

"Ichabod", Justin replied smiling.

"You named the parrot Ichabod? Well, Crane will love that. Let me take a better look at this guy." Abbie pretended to thoroughly inspect the bird. "Hmmm ...Same steely, blue eyes, his beak does kind of look like Crane's nose, Yeah, I can sure see the resemblance."

"Abbie," Jessica said. "I just want to thank you again for this. When I broke my ankle last week, I didn't know how the kids would go trick or treating, with Bill working the late shift this week. I really appreciate what you and Ichabod are doing tonight."

"No problem Jess! Crane and I are glad we can help. In fact we've been looking forward to it." Abbie explained.

"Speaking of Ichabod Crane, wait till _Mr. Manners_ gets a load of you in that outfit Abbie. He won't know his Pomp from his Circumstance. You look amazing!" Jessica observed.

"Thanks Jess, but you know he's married right? We're partners and good friends." Abbie clarified.

"Yeah right, ...friends. Well, you sure wouldn't know it by the way he looks at you. I'm just sayin."

Abbie narrowed her eyes and began to protest, but Jess continued. "Listen Abbie, after you bring my kids back, you and your "friend" will have the rest of the night all to yourselves. My advice ... Use it wisely." She finished with a wink.

Abbie blushed. Why did everyone seem to think there was something between she and Ichabod Crane? She wondered. It was clearly time to make her exit. She took a deep breath."Ok, Trish and Justin you ready to go?" Abbie asked.

"You bet Abbie. We were just waiting for you to finish talking to Mommy." Trisha replied.

"Now you two be good for Abbie and Ichabod. Have fun." Jess chirped as Abbie and the children headed out of the door.

Abbie Mills and her two young friends arrived at the cabin just after 6:00 p. m.

Ichabod looked very handsome in a tri cornered hat, and rolled up sleeves. Brown britches and his favorite boots. It took him a moment to respond when he opened the door and saw Abbie. He simply stared at first. Ichabod Crane was seldom speechless, but this! He had never seen her like this! Her hair! Her make up! Her short, tight sequined frock! Her well turned legs! She looked incredibly fetching tonight. This was certainly a different side of his Lieutenant. He was suddenly thankful that roguish, opportunist Nick Hawley was not there to ogle her. That near do well would certainly be entertaining lascivious thoughts about how incredibly alluring**...**

"Cat got your tongue Crane?" Abbie's voice released him from his reverie.

"Are you ok Mr. Crane?" Trisha asked innocently. "You sure are looking at Abbie funny..

Don't ya think she looks pretty?"

"Oh I do apologize Miss Trisha." Ichabod gently took the child's hand. "Yes, Miss Mills certainly does look pretty, you both do. I must say I have never seen a lovelier Physician."

He suddenly felt Little Justin tug on his sleeve. "Young Master Sanderson oh, my don't you look the part of a most fearsome pirate. Complete with your trusted Avian companion I see." He tapped the parrot lightly. Justin grinned proudly.

"Guess what he named the bird?" Abbie asked

"What pray tell?" Ichabod wondered.

"Ichabod!" Justin happily replied.

"Well he is a handsome bird isn't he?" Ichabod smiled.

"If you say so." Abbie returned ."So let's get started kids!"

The four companions left the cabin and piled into Abbie's car. They would park and Trick or Treat closer to town.

The evening was delightful. The mood was festive and fun. It was nice to see Sleepy Hollow residents enjoying the frivolity of Halloween. Most people thought Ichabod was Sam Adams "like on the beer bottle". He seemed delighted to explain why the image on the beer label was erroneous.

Trisha and Justin made out like bandits. Their candy bags were laden and so heavy with treats, Ichabod and Abbie had to carry them the last two blocks of their outing. At one point, about midway through their evening, Justin tripped on an uneven sidewalk and skinned his knee.

Ichabod marveled at how quickly Abbie tended to the child. She took him aside gently and cleaned and medicated his small scrape with the first aid kit she had in her handbag. "She will make a wonderful mother one day.", Ichabod thought as he watched her minister to her young patient.

"Now, here's the final touch before the band aid." Abbie smiled softly. She took a breath and gently blew on the tiny wound. "There now, my mom used to do that when I was little. It always made it feel better. Now the band aid."

The healing completed the quartet continued on their way.

When they reached the last block they stopped at an elaborately decorated Victorian home. There were hay stalks, bales, and homemade scarecrows on the large lawn. Vintage Witches and extremely realistic skeletons held court on the porch. Playful looking ghosts were strategically hanging from the awning. The doorbell, played the theme from the Addams family.

"Wow"! Abbie remarked while they waited for the door to open "These folks sure love Halloween."

"It is quite festive Lieutenant", Ichabod replied.

"Is it a real Haunted house, Abbie?", Trisha asked wide eyed. Abbie noticed little Justin squeeze her hand a bit tighter.

"Now, don't worry guys. It's all just make believe." Abbie said confidently. She had seen enough true supernatural evil to know the difference between the real and the imaginary.

The door opened at last. A short, plump, elderly woman stood smiling sweetly. She held a large plastic cauldron of full size Clark bars. She took a moment to evaluate her visitors before she spoke.

"Oh my, you look like a lovely family. So nice to make Halloween a family affair.

And what clever costumes." She turned to Abbie, "You've certainly got the legs for Tina Turner, and I have never seen a better looking pirate." She patted Justin on the head.

"And you my dear, make a very convincing doctor indeed." Trisha smiled with pride.

Lastly she addressed Ichabod. "Well, Paul Revere! It looks like you stepped right out of the 18th century. Amazing!"

And it was! She was the only person who knew Ichabod was supposed to be Revere. This old woman was starting to unnerve the two Witnesses. Could she be a threat? Seeming to sense their apprehension, the mysterious woman spoke again. "You two have nothing to fear from me, I'm just a lonely old woman who has lived in this town a very long time. I've seen a lot. I know how important you two are to Sleepy Hollow's well being. So Clark bars all around then?" She held out the candy filled cauldron .

Somehow this woman's reassurances seemed genuine and Abbie dropped her guard.

"Sure, Mrs.?" Abbie asked.

"Ludlow dear. Ms. Imogene Ludlow. I never married." She said as she handed each of them a Candy bar.

"Ludlow?" Ichabod asked "I knew... I mean I've heard of a Thomas Ludlow who lived here during the Revolutionary War."

"Yes, my great, great, great grandfather."

"Well, isn't that odd." Ichabod replied.

"Isn't everything in this town?" Imogene asked, smiling knowingly.

"Most certainly." Ichabod agreed.

"Well, we have to have these two kids home by eight. You mistakenly thought we were their parents." Abbie explained.

"Oh, no dear I said you look like a lovely family. I know these charming children are not yours." Imogene clarified. "But, this sort of thing is very good parenting practice for your future you two. You'll be excellent parents, mark my words."

Ichabod and Abbie both shared the same perplexed look. Before either of them could speak Imogene continued, cheerfully.

"Well, it has been wonderful chatting with you all, have a lovely evening. If you'd like to come back and visit again my door is always open to the two of you. Good night."

She quickly closed the door.

"Well, that was all kinds of weird". Abbie said as they walked back to the car.

"Yes, quite strange. There were rumors that Thomas Ludlow had the gift of foresight. Washington often consulted him for advice in several important battles during the war." Ichabod agreed.

"So you think his granddaughter has the same ability, Crane?"

"It certainly does seem likely, Lieutenant".

"Ok, here we are kids pile in." Abbie said as they all entered the car.

Justin fell asleep during the drive to the Sandersons. Ichabod gently lifted the little pirate out of the car and carried him into the house, as his weary sister held Abbie's hand.

They returned their two exhausted charges to their parents .

"So what do we do about Imogene, Crane?" Abbie asked, as soon as they were back in the car.

"I believe a visit to Miss Ludlow in the morning will prove to be very enlightening." Ichabod returned.

"Definitely. So I don't know about you, but I'm kinda hungry. How does the Diner sound?"

"Grand idea, Lieutenant!"

The two Witnesses tucked in and enjoyed a hearty, home style meal at their favorite Diner whilst they discussed the events of the evening. Both of them agreed Imogene was most likely a clairvoyant and not a threat to them in any way. Only one topic was not addressed throughout their satisfying meal. Neither Witness mentioned Imogene's prediction about their future as parents.

"So, Crane, how did you like your first official Halloween in this Century?" Abbie asked as they pulled up to the cabin.

"It was a most enjoyable experience Lieutenant." He paused reflectively, before he continued speaking. Abbie gazed at him with the beautiful eyes he knew so well. Honest , truthful eyes, so unlike... A man could lose himself in Abbie's eyes, if given the chance. The chance.

"The evening was especially memorable due to your presence, Abbie. I do thank you for including me tonight. I certainly could not think of a better way to spend all Hallow's Eve."

He took her hand then. It always felt so small in his. He squeezed it gently. Abbie smiled her perfect smile, and suddenly nothing mattered to either of them, except that moment.

If only things were different ...if only.

Abbie cleared her throat.

"Well, Sheriff Reyes expects me in early tomorrow, Crane. I better get going." Abbie said, releasing his hand.

"Of course. Yes Lieutenant" Ichabod said, standing back, as Abbie entered her car. "Good night." As he watched her drive off he realized how much he hoped Imogene's vision of his future with Abbie was true. Unbeknownst to Ichabod, Abbie Mills hoped so too.

**Notes: Tom Mison, in an interview this summer, mentioned that Nicole Beharie liked to sing like Tina Turner, that gave me the idea for Abbie's costume in this story Thank you so much for taking the time to read one of my stories. Happy Halloween!**


End file.
